Shamanic Cherryblossem
by Cherry-Blossom-Phoenix-Sakura
Summary: Ren tao is in love with his friend sakura,and sakura loves him too.will theyre journey to the shaman fight make theyre love stronger or will they lose to the fight.renXOC an Horo horoX OC the sister of sakura
1. A girl a boy and a necless

**The fight of the Shamanic Cherryblossem**

**A long time ago.**

**There were people who could talk with the dead.**

**Those people were called Shamans.  
And each 500 years there is a fight and the winner becomes the Shaman king.  
Today there a only a couple of thousends left.**

**And this is where our story begins.**

**Chapter 1.**

**The past and the future.**

**''Wait Ren!'' a litlle girl yelled.**

**The boy called Ren turns to the litlle girl.**

**''You know I have to go.You know how my father is Sakura-chan''**

**''Yes but you are my best friend,I'm going to miss you'' Sakura replies.**

**''Yes i know,thats why I have this for you''  
He grabs her hand and lays a litlle present in them.**

**''So that you never forget me''**

**Sakura looks at the present.  
''Go on,you can open it'' Ren smiles.  
Sakura opens it'' Wow Ren,It's beautifull,thank you !!''**

**Ren smiles ''It's a neckless,I hope you like it''**

**"Yes I love it!But when do i see you again?'' she asked.**

**'' I don't know'' he replies.**

**''TAO REN COME HERE!'' a loud voice says.**

**''I'M COMING DAD!!'' I have to go sa-chan''**

**'' Oke, byebye Ren-kun.''**

**Sakura hugges him.  
''byebye sa-chan''**

**Somewhere else in an other time.**

**A girl wakes up from her dream.**

**She had long purple hair,and shinny green eyes.**

**''What is it master'' a calm voice says.**

**'' It's nothing I had just a dream of the past,and call me Sakura for the last time''  
''yes master''  
'' My name is SA-KU-RA''  
''Yes sakura-sama''  
''Thats beter,your my ghost for the rest of my live,so you can call me sakura''**

**'' Yes,but i never had a shaman before'' the ghost says.**

**'' How late is it Aka-san? ''**

**The ghost named Aka looks at the clock on the wall.**

**'' It's 6 A.M.''  
Sakura stands up.  
**

**'' Shoot!!,I'm to late!,now I'm going to miss the bus to Tokyo!''  
She grabs her stuff and does it in a bag''**

**''I have to hurry!!''**

**She runs out of the room.**

**A bit later in the bus.**

**'' Waah.. Just made it in time.''**

**She looks in her bag.  
''hmmmm,haven't i forgoten anything??''**

**'' O NO,MY NECKLESS'' she screams.  
The other people in the bus are looking at her.  
Then her ghost came,nobody sees her.**

**'' Here Sakura-sama,i have it''**

**''Ow thank you Aka-chan''sakura replies.**

**''your an angel''**

**Now the people look even more at her,nya they don't see who's she talking to.**

**Sakura looks at the neckless.  
it's a silver neckless with a hanger on it.  
The hanger is as blue as the ocean with a litlle bit of purple in it.**

**''This is the only thing that remides me of my dear friend Ren.**

**''Yes you told me about him'' Aka says.**

**''He was your best friend when you were litlle right?''  
'' Yes,and I hope I stay his best friend''Sakura replies.**

**  
2 hours later Tokyo.**

''We are there Sakura-sama''  
''Ow really'' Sakura says '' I thougt it would take longer''  
''But you were asleep for 1 hour'' Aka replies.  
''O.Was I?,Ah nya.But we are here thats what is the point''  
Sakura looks around.  
''Tokyo sure is big,how do i find Ren here?''  
Aka'' Maybe if we look in a phonebook?''

**Sakura's eyes became wide.  
''Yes!! Thank you Aka-chan,You're so smart!''  
And she runs to the next phonecell.  
'' Tao,Tao,Tao''  
''Here it is,hmmm there are 3 Tao's here''  
''Tao Mai,Tao June and a Tao Arina''Aka replies.  
''Wich one is from Ren?''  
Sakura thinks some time...**

**''Hmmmm.I think Tao June,because Ren has a sister with the same name''  
''Then we go to her?'' Aka asks**

**''Yes,here is the adress,come on we go''**

**Sakura says happy.**

**''But Sakura-sama,you don't know the way here''**

**Aka smiles at her.  
''He he he...Your right.then we call a taxi''**

**A bit later.**

Sakura stands for a door.

**''Why don't you knock?'' Aka asks.**

**''I don't have the courage to''Sakura replies.  
Suddenly the door opens.**

**''why what a pretty young lady'' a voice says.  
Sakuras eyes became wide.  
''June-sama!!''**

**The girl named June smiles.  
''Well if this isn't Sakura-chan,What are you doing here?Are you here for Ren?''  
''Euhm...Eh...Yes'' Sakura says shy.  
''Well,I'm sorry,he isn't here.He is at the Asakura Recidens''  
June says ''I'll bring you to him''**

**''Thanks June-sama''**

**Sakura says happy.**

At the Asakura recidens.

**''Yoh,Ren,Horo Horo,Ryuu,Manta,Where are you??''June calls  
''We are here'' some voices answer.''**

**June smiles '' So they are in the garden to train''  
''But will Ren recognise me??''Sakura asks.  
''I don't know.You didn't see each other for 9 years''June replies.  
''But we will see it,Come we go to them''**

**They walk behind the house to the garden,**

**where the boys are training.  
When they noticed June ,**

**and a other girl next to her, they stopped.**

**''Hey June,Whos that?''Horo Horo points at Sakura.**

**''This is Sakura-chan'' June replies.  
Ren looks up and starts to stare at Sakura.  
He wispers ''She looks like a girl I know''**

**Then his eyes fall on her neckless.  
And hes know that The girl is his friend Sakura.**

**''Sa-chan?Is it really you?''  
''Ren-kun!!!!'' Sakura runs to him and hugges him.**

**''I missed you so much''  
Ren blushes '' I missed you too''**

**''Ren is blushing!'' Horo Horo starts to sing ''Ren and Sakura sitting in a tree''  
But any further he doesn't come.**

**Because Ren stabs him with his spear.  
suddenly Yoh says something too.**

**'' So why don't we all go in?''**

**'' Good plan Yoh,simply so smart that you aks something like that to a guest''  
''Ow Anna,Are you back from shopping?'' Yoh asks.  
''Yes,otherwise I wouldn't be standing here'' Anna replies.**

**''Good point'' Yoh says '' So lets go in,then you can tell us your story Sakura-chan''**


	2. The story of a lost girl

**heey people,  
i hope you all like my fanfics **

**this is the first one.**

**i don't know if the grammatica is right.**

**so if you see gram faults please say it **

**Chapter 2.**

**The story of a lost girl.**

**Somewhere in a forest.**

**A young girl looks around with scared eyes.**

**She has long blue/purple hair and purple yes**

**''Where could onee sama be?''**

**She says with tears in her eyes.**

**''On her last letter stood that she was going to Tokyo Ayame chan''**

**A calm but sweet voice replies.**

**''But Momo chan.Where in Tokyo?''Ayame asks.  
''I don't know where,but she is on her way to Ren'' Momo answers**

**''O yeah'' Ayames eyes are filling with tears.**

**''I miss onee sama''**

**Suddenly she starts to cry.**

**Momo tries to cheer her up.**

**'' We are already in Tokyo,so we only need to find her''**

**Ayames eyes clear up.**

**Then they hear some noise behind them.**

**''Whos there?'' Ayame asks.**

**''I am'' A voice replies.**

**Then they see a boy with blue hair.**

**''And who is I?''  
''My name is Horo Horo''he says ''And you are?''**

**''My name is Ayame''**

**''And what are you doing behind the Asakura recidens Aya chan?''**

**''I'm lost,and searching for my sister'' she replies**

**''Poor you,why don't you come in?''  
Horo Horo smiles**

**''Oke then''**

**They walk in.**

**''Heey guys this is Ayame,she was behind the house and she is searching for her sister''**

**Then Sakura walks in.**

**''Yo guys dinner is ready''**

**Then she sees Ayame,**

**and Ayame sees her.**

**''Onee sama?''**

**''Aya chan?''**

**They run to each other,and fall in each others arms.**

Cliffhanger!!!

XD i like those...

Next update will be soon.


	3. Reasons

**Chapter 3**

**Reasons**

**Sakura lays on her bed.**

**And is fast asleep.**

**Ren walks in '' Sa chan are you awake?''  
Slowly she opens her eyes.**

**''yes now I am''**

**''I want to talk with you'' Ren smiles ''We always used to talk in the midlle of the night''**

**Sakura smiles '' So you can't sleep with other words''  
Ren blushes ''No''**

**''Oke then'' Sakura makes place on the bed.**

**''You can sit here''  
''Thank you'' Ren replies.**

**''So about what you gonna talk about?''**

**Ren thinks.**

**''Why are you here?for example''**

**''Because I wanted to see you again'' She replies.**

**''And why now?''**

**''Because I wanted to train with you for the shaman fight''**

**''What!!! You really want to do that!!!''**

**''Yes why not?We promised each other.You will be the Shaman king and I the Shaman queen''**

**''Yes thats true,But it's to dangeruos,you could die'' he replies.**

**''And you too,so why can you fight and I not?''**

**''shhhh'' Ren tries to calm her,''I just don't want to lose you''**

**'' Yes master ren loves you'' Bason says**

**Ren face turns red ''Bason is you weren't already dead I would kill you''**

**Sakura looks outside**

**''May be it's time to sleep now''**

**''Yes your right''Ren replies ''May I stay here?''  
''Why not''**

**''Thank you Sa chan.''**

**''No problem'' She wispers and then falls asleep against Ren.**

**Ren smiles,then he puts his arms around her and falls in a deep sleep.**

Me: ahhh how sweet.

Ren: ¬¬ why do you make me to say that things?

Me: because i like it :P

Sakura: I like it too

Ren: You both are weird

Me and Sakura : you think so?

Ayame:... Butterfly!trying to catch the butterfly


	4. Forest

Hey peeps

I haven't uploaded for a long long time...3 days...

So here is the new chapter 3

I hope you all like it and please review

Disclaimer: sigh i have to say it...I do not own Shaman King!  
runs away in tears

Chapter 4

Ayame looks around.

It's quite funny here''She smiles.

''Ya think so?''

''Yes'' she replies '' Don't you like it then?Horo?''

''Hmmm i like it but it is boring''

''O why do you think that?''

''Because we are always training'' He replies

''And now then? we aren't training right now''

''your not,I'm trying to be one with nature''

''Sounds like fun'' Ayame replies with a big smile.

''And you sound like Yoh''  
Ayames eyes turn cold.

''Horo,your one dead boy''

Horo horo looks scared around.

''what are you going to do?''

''You will see''

Ayame walks over to Horo horo and pushes him right in the lake behinf him.

''Hey that was mean!!!'' He yells.

''Thanks'' she replies, and then she jumps in the water too.

''why did you do that for?''

''I like water'' she replies

''Wow smart move dude your going to catch a cold'' Horo Horo says angry

Ayame looks down.

''Sorry''

''No worry'' he grabs her hand and they go out of the lake.

''where are we going?''

''Home'' He replies ''Where else?''

''I don't know''And then theres a big sneeze (XD I'm kinda lame''

''Stupid!!! your getting a cold!!''

''Sorry!!'' She shivers

''No worry,where home already.Now be once in your life a good girl and you change your clothes''

''alright...Daddy''

''Hey,don't call me that!!!''

Ayame smiles''Daddy'' and then runs hard away.

''I'll get you'' Horo screams and runs after her.

END CHAPPIE 4 :D

Sorry i have a writers block now :(

Next chpeter will be up soon.

Please Review


	5. Stars

Hey people!!!  
next chapter is now online!

I hope you all like it  
please Review 3

Disclaimer : I do Not T.T own Shaman King,but I own Sakura and Ayame 3

Chapter 5

Sakura sits on the roof.

Watching the stars.

Suddenly she starts to sing:

''In the sky , far away,  
I beg my love to stay.  
So I sing this song,

For the one I belong.

I can't say that I love you,

That's why I'm feeling blue.

Why can't I say,

That I want you to stay''

Then Ren shows up.

''You have a great voice''

''Thanks'' she blushes 'I didn't hear him coming'

''What are you doing up here?''  
''I'm watching the stars'' she replies ''they're beautiful''

''not as beautiful as you are''

And with those words he disappears

Sakura turns 18 shades red.

'what was that about? Did he just say that I was beautiful?'

And with those toughs Sakura goes to bed.

Me: Oo never tought that Ren wouls say that.

Ren: you made mesay it.

Me: yes D and I like it.

Ren: well I don't.

Me: shut up!  
Ren: make me!

Me : grabs some tape and put it on his mouth Happy now?

Ren: Mhhhhhhh! ¬ ¬

Me:


	6. hide and seek

Oke before I start I want to thank my reviewers:  
KeLpIeenoch

FireWolfAngel  
Thanks for your reviews  
hugges

Chapter 6

''Ayame!! Where in gods name are you?'' Horo HoroHHHHHHHGG shouts.

Nobody replies.

''Ayame chan!!''

''You know Horo, the point of hide and seek is that you don't say where you are''

A sweet voice replies.

''But your to good at it'' Horo answers.

''Giving up?'' Ayame asks

''No!!! Never'' He replies.

''Then search''

''No need for it'' Horo Horo whispers.

He sees long blue purple hair that moves in the wind.

''Haha found you''  
''Damn it no fair'' She cries.

''Horo, Ayame Come dinners ready'' Sakura shouts.

''Coming onee sama'' Ayame replies.

A bit later…

''Waaah butterfly!!!''Ayame yells (Sorry people Ayame likes butterflies and she asked me if I could write something with butterflies XD)

''Your crazy you know that?'' Horo Horo Says

''And I like it'' Ayame replies.

''but it's kinda cute'' Horo Horo whispers.

''What did you just say?''

''Nothing''  
''I heard something''  
''But I didn't say anything''

''Yes you did!!!''

''Not!!''

Ayame eyes turn angry ''Y-E-S Y-O-U D-I-D''

''Alright alright'' He replies.

''So what did you say?''

''I said that you were cute'' Horo Horo blushes

''What?!'' Ayames face turns 5 shades of red. ''Idiot'' She whispers.

''And what did you just say?'' Horo asks  
''Nothing…..''

''Yes you did''  
''Okay I admit it I said something, but you will never know what'' She replies.

And then she kisses him on the cheek and she runs away with a smile on her face..

And of chappie 6!!!!!

I hope you all like it and please push the little purple button

It needs friends

Ayame: YES!!! Push tha button!!  
Me: Look a butterfly!!

Ayame: Mister butterfly!!!!! chases the poor butterfly

Ren: I think she is hyper.

Me: Yes she is,she just ate a whole bag of suger.

Horo: Wow that's kinda much.  
Ayame: Mister butterfly is dead starts to cry  
Me: And how did he die?  
Ayame: I hugged him and then he was flat.


	7. don't know a name please help!

Chapter 7

''Ren?''

' Hey I hear someone calling my name'

''Ren? Wake up''

' Is that you Salura chan?'

''Ren kun please wake up''

Sakura starts to cry.

' Why is she crying'

Slowly he opens his eyes, and sees sakura cry.

''Why are you crying Sa chan ?''

''Ren! Your awake!!''

''Yes but why are you crying?'' he asks again.

''Because you were asleep for 3 whole days!'' She runs over to him and hugges him.

Ren doesn't know what to do so he puts his arms around her and holds her,

'' I thought you would never wake up again!''

''Shhhhh, I'm awake now'' he tries to calm her.

He runs his hand trough her hair.

'' I really missed you''

'' I missed you too''

'' sooooo the lovely couple is together again''

''Horo shut up,let them be''

'' But you have to admit that they look like a couple'' Horo replies.

Sakura blushes.

''so what?'' Ren says with a red face,

And he holds her even closer to his body.

'' I think we should go Horo'' Ayame says.

''Why, I don't want to go, I want to teas them''

'' I you come, I'll make something to eat''

'' Okay!!!! Come where are you waiting for?''

And he runs out the room.

''Hehe dumb as ever'' Ayame giggles.

''Hey I heard that!'' Horo yells.

Ayame walks out of the room.

'' Ren?''  
'' Yes Sa chan?''  
'' I'm so glad that your awake'' Sakura kisses him on the cheek.

Then Ren hears a yawn from her.

'' Sakura?''

'' Yes?''

'' Are you tired?''  
'' Yes I was awake for 3 whole days, because I was worried that you would wake up.

She yawns again.

'' Then you should go to bed''

'' But I want to stay here''

'' Okay okay'' Ren sighs '' Then you can sleep here.  
Sakura lays her head on his chest and closes her eyes.

'' Sweet dreams Sa chan'' he whispers.

He runs his hand trough her hair.

And soon she is sleeping.

He kisses her on her head.

'' I love you'' he whispers.

'' same here for you'' she whispers in her sleep.

Ren blushes.

END!!!

Me: mahaha you said it!!!!

Ren: so?

Me: nothing

Ren? What?!

Me: Nothing big smile

Ren: Say it!

Me: No

Ren: Your dead!

Me: No you can't murder me I'm the author.

Ren: So what?

Me: I can let you do what ever I want.

Ren: Damn it!!!

Ayame : butterfly!!!!


	8. butterfly!

Chapter 8

Ayame looks out the window.

''Sigh I wish the sun would shine, but no there's only rain rain rain''

'' So you don't like rain?'' Horo asks.

'' No I hate it''

''Why?''

'' Because when it rains there are no butterflies'' She replies

Horo horo burst out in a laugh.

'' whahaha you sure like butterflies''

'' Yes I do'' She replies with a big smile

A bit later

'' Horo where are you?'' Ayame yells

'damn it where could he be'

'' Hello Aya!'' Sakura greets

''Hello onee sama '' Ayame replies '' do you know where horo is?''

'' I saw him in your room 5 minutes ago,why?''

'' IN MY ROOM!!!!???''

'' Yes in your room''

''Horo you dead!!''

And with those words she runs to her room.

Once she is in her room she sees horo sitting on her bed.

'' Horo'' she says in a calm tone '' what are you doing in my room?''

'' I was waiting for you'' he replies with a big smile

'' why?''

''Because I have something for you''

''Really?'' Ayame asks happy.

''Yes, close your eyes''

Ayame closes her eyes.

Horo Horo stands up and does the neckles he bought for her around her neck.

''now you may open them''

Ayame opens her eyes and looks down,

She sees a beautiful neckles with a butterfly hanger on it.

The butterfly is ocean blue with little diamonds on it.

'' wow thank you Horo''

And she hugs him.

'' hehe your welcome'' he replies with a blush on his face.

END

Me : yeeyness 2 chappies in one day

Ayame: Wieness great onee sama.

Me :thanks

Horo: good job!

Me : Thanks again!

Ren: same as those two.

Me: thankies ren

Thanks for reading and please push the little purple button it needs friends

Chapter 9 is really long I already wrote it,

But I have not much time.

I have school ( damn school )

But no fear!

Only 2 more days school and I have vacation!!!!!!

So I update more chapters


	9. authors note

authors note:

I am so sorry TT

I can't update for a few days maybe a week...

But till the i write much chapters for all of you

I'm alraedy writing chapter 12.

So when i'm going to update there will be much new chapters

I hope you all can wait till then .

Your Sakura


	10. the past and a warm pillow XD

Chapter 9.

''Sa chan?''Sakura is slowly waking up.''I don't wanna wake up''

She hugges the warm pillow.''Sa chan''

'' 5 more minutes''she cudles against the pillow.

''Alright,but will you let me go then?''

''yes'' 'hey!? Ren's voice! my pillow?'

Her eyes open wide. '' See your awake now''

''euhm...Hello'' Sakuras face turns tuns red when she sees that het pillow was Ren.

''Good morning too'' he smiles '' Had a nice sleep?''

''Eh...Yes'' She replies shy.

''I'm going to train then'' Ren stands up.

''Alright,see you later'' Sakura replies her face still red.

Ren smiles 'she's so cute when she is embraced'

And he walks out of the room.

Night time (sounds kinda lame ne?)

Sakura is sitting on the roof again, and suddenly she starts to sing:

''Alone in this darkness,I'll be your light.

Together in sadness,I know you were right.  
Under this this sky it is so blue,

Why can't i say it?

Three simple words.

I love you...''

In the shadows Ren is listening 'why is it such a sad song?'he sighs

Sakura stands up, but she loses her balance and falls from the roof.

Waiting for the fall...but it doesn't come.

'' You shouldn't lose your balance when your on a roof''

Slowly she opens her eyes ''Ren?''

''Yes the one and only'' Ren replies (kinda OC isn't it?)

Sakura blushes '' Can you put me down?''

''Yes I could do that''

''Could??''

'' Yes but I don't wanna''

''Alright then you just hold me''

''Alright''

''Fine but i'm going to sleep''

''Alright'' he replies again.

''Is that all you can say?''

''No'' Ren walks in ''Ren...'' she starts

''Shhhhh'' he puts a finger on her mouth ''Don't speak loud you will wake everyone up''

Sakura blushes but she nods.

Ren walks upstairs to Sakuras room and lays her on her bed.

''So sleep well''He says ''Same'' She replies.

Ren walks out the room.

Sakura sighes again 'i wanna say it but i can't, Damn curse'

And she goes to sleep.

'Damn it onee sama'Ayame is spying her sister ' why are you the one that has to get that stupid curse'

-Flashback-

''Nee sama nee sama'' a young Ayame yells.

''What is it Aya?'' A young Sakura Replies.

''You know we get punished when we go in the cursed shrine.

''Yes but the neckles i got from ren is in it''

slowly Sakura opens the door.

Then she sees her neckles.

''My neckles!'' she runs in and grabs it.

Then a white light shines on her. and a dark angel comes down.

''You will be punished,You the one who came is this shrine''

Another white light and the angel is gone.

Nee sama????''

''What happend'' a scared Sakura asks.

-End flashback-

End chapter 9

Me: Wow long...

Ren: yeah kinda...

Aya: Dramatic...

Horo: No butterflies...

Me: Not yet big smile

Ren: no please not...

Aya: Butterfly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Horo: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! god damn it...

oke people chapter 9 is ready.

Never thought a curse will be in this story.

But hey! Authors have blank moments sometimes and just write something.

I hope you all like this chapter and please review!

Pretty please?

Pretty please with sparkles?

Pretty please with sparkles and a cherry on the top and little butterflies that are flying around the pretty please?


	11. authors note yet again

Authors note 2.

Yes yet again an A/N

I'm feeling kinda lonely.

Nobody reviews... i'm feeling so unloved...

please review people.

Jenny:

If you don't review she won't make a new Chappie !!!!!!

Me: Really?

Jenny: YES!

Me: oke...

Jenny: So beware!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: What she says...

maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jenny is mad again and she is trowing with my dog.

Jenny: Am Not (trows the dog)

Me: who cares i didnt like the dog so what.

Jenny: So review or the dog will die

Me: really?

Jenny: Yes god damn it

Me TT


	12. Horo and Ayame

Hello again!  
I'm back with a new chapter, only because my dear little Ayame-chan can't live without my stories.  
Till now already 11 dogs have died………..  
Sorry about the killing the dogs part but my friend Jenny and I were kinda high on sugar XD  
I love sugar….. And butterflies.

And people who review D

Chapter 10

''Ayame where are you?'' Horohoro yells.

''I'm in my room'' Ayame yells back.

Horo walks to her room.

''what are you doing?''  
''I'm reading and thinking'' She replies

''about what?'' ''About curses she replies.

''Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah what did I do?''  
''nothing silly'' Ayame giggles.

''Hey I'm not silly'' ''Alright when you say it''  
''so why are you reading about them?''

'' I don't know if I can say it''

''why''

'' it's about onee sama'' Ayame says sadly.

''Ai that doesn't sound good''

''I never told anyone about it, only me, Ichigo onee sama and our parents know about it''

''So Sakura-san is under a curse?''  
''Yes'' Ayame starts to cry.

''Shhhhhhh'' Horo tries to calm her ''Everything is going to be alright''

He pets her on her head.

'' Really?'' She asks with tears in her eyes?

''Really'' he smiles '' We will find a way together''

Ayame hugs him.  
And horo just stands there with shocked eyes. ''Why did you hug me?''  
''Thank you'' She replies '' I just wanted to thank you''

End

Me: So this was chapter 10!

Ayame: Yeeeey! Party time.  
Horo Horo : Food!!!!  
Ren: You only think of food.

Me: Eh boys fight in your own time.

Yoh: Yo!  
Me and Ayame: Yo Yoh!

Chocolove: Yo Yoh,what you think of my YoYo?  
All: Shut up!!!!

Me and Ren stab Chocolove in his nose.


	13. Christmas!

Hello people!!!!!!

Here is Sabaku no Sakura Asakura!  
With another chapter!

But…. It's a Christmas special….

I'm really sorry that I didn't updated for so long time.

But don't wait and here is the new chapter!

Chapter 11

(Made for : Ayame, Ichigo , Ayame D., Immi and of course you!)

''Merry Christmas!!!!'' Sakura runs in Ren's room.

Ren wakes up. ''What time is it?''

'' 5 A.M. '' Sakura replies with a big smile.

'' O my God!! Let me sleep''

''But it's Christmas!'' she replies again.

''I know,but please let me sleep for at least 1 hour more''

''Alright but I'll stay here''

---Meanwhile in Horohoro's room ---

''Horo wake up!!!'' Ayame yells.

''uh what?''

''Wake up!''

''Why?''

''It's christmas''

Horo's eyes become big ''that's means food! much food!''

Ayame giggles '' You only think of food ne?''

--- 6 A.M. Ren's room ---

''Ren kun''

''Yes?''

''wake up it's 6 a.m. ''

''Alright alright I'll be down in 5 minutes''

'' Yeah then you can meet my big sister''

''What!''

''My big sister is here,and some other people''

''Okay I'll come''

--- 5 minutes later--- ( A/N : sorry for this I just wanted too make it simple to read)

Ren walks downstairs.

And sees much people in the living room. He walks in.

''Good morning sleepy head!!!'' a happy Sakura says.

''So this is Ren?'' A girl with purple hair and eyes says.

''Hai! Onee sama!'' Ayame replies

''I see your happy as always Aya chan''

''You know how she is Ichigo nee sama'' Sakura replies.

And both start to laugh.

The girl now known as Ichigo walks over to the rest of the people and sits down on a chair.

''Yo lyserg!'' Yoh's happy voice says '' Long time no seen''

''Hello Yoh sama'' Lyserg replies.

''Lyserg kun,who's that girl beside you?'' Manta asks.

''That is my younger sister Ayame Diethel''

The girl named Ayame D. bows.

''Nice to meet cha!'' She says happy.

Then Ayame walks over to Ayame D.

'' We've got the same name!'' our Ayame says happy.

''Cool!'' Ayame D. replies.

Then they see a shy girl behind June.

''Hey who are you?'' Sakura asks.

''My name is Immi. Immi Tao''

Everybody except Ren , June and Sakura go Oo.

''Cute name Immi chan'' Sakura smiles.

----night time---- ( A/N Sorry for skipping the rest it's note quite fun to write what they're eating and other things. You'll only get hungry of it XD)

Everyone is sleeping except Sakura who is on the roof and Ren who's watching her from the shadows.

Sakura looks to the sky.

''Moon you must be happy, You give light to us people who are in the dark''

'What is she talking about?'' Ren thinks '' She looks so sad'' he whispers.

''Yes she does'' Ayame replies

''Aren't you supposed to be asleep?''

''Yes and you too''

But before he can say anything else Ayame says ''sssssh''

And Sakura starts to sing:

'' Maybe I was wrong  
Maybe I'm to blame  
I thought I'd see you and it would be the same  
When I look at you  
Dunno know who I see  
It is someone new or just a memory

Days drift by  
Sometimes I cry  
Never really understood  
I always thought that you'd be there  
Was I crazy, crazy?  
Sometimes...its so unfair

Don't know where I am  
Don't know where is home  
Don't know much at all  
But it ain't much fun alone  
Guess I'll work it out  
What else can you do  
Maybe life goes on with one instead of two

Days drift by  
Sometimes I cry  
I never really understood  
I always thought that you'd be there  
Was I crazy, crazy?  
Sometimes...its so unfair

and was I crazy, crazy?  
Sometimes...its so unfair''

(A/N : lyrics are from Mc Cleod's Daughters Am I crazy)

Sakura stops singing and falls asleep on the roof.

''Ayame do you know why she is so sad?''

''Yes I do'' she answers.

''Could you please tell me why?''

''Yes but I do that when the time is right''

''Alright… but please tell me''

''promise'' Ayame smiles

Ayame goes in.

And Ren takes Sakura in bridal style to her bed.

He sighs 'I really wanna know what's wrong with you'

And he goes to bed too.

End….

Chapter 11 :D not the end of the story :P

Me: I so like teasing people.

Ayame: ….. You think so?

Ichigo: She is just born that way.

Ayame: your right.

Me: hey that's not nice!

Aya and Ichi: So are you!

Me: Damn you all.

Ayame: Misses Butterfly is kidnapped!

Ichigo: What the heck?!

Me: By who?!

Ayame: By Butterfly junior.

Ichi and Me: …………

Ayame: please review or else nee chan kills me on school.

Ichigo: Yes please review or else she kills me in the weekend.

Me: I would?

Ayame and Ichigo: YES!!!!!


End file.
